


Sense Memory

by vinniebatman



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a meeting, John reflects on what he'd been doing just a few moments ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy.  No harm is meant.  **Beta:** [](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/profile)[**_beetle_**](http://users.livejournal.com/_beetle_/)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I so totally own these shows. Bow Down! *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
>  **Real Disclaimer:** I make no money from this, and claim no ownership over the to any of the copyrighted material of "Stargate" and its spin-offs. Those works belong to their creators.  
>  **Author's Note:** Inspired by [THIS](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/172004.html) picture posted by [](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/)**neevebrody**.Seriously, it's  better than her throwing rocks at people.*

John stared, his brain processing Rodney's words while his mind wandered, a technique he'd perfected in high school.  Rodney's words washed over him, and as he watched Rodney's hands move, his thoughts drifted further and further away.  Ten minutes ago, they'd been called into an unplanned meeting.  Twelve minutes ago, he'd been flat on his back while Rodney had fucked him into a 10,000 year old mattress.

Sometimes John fucked Rodney, and sometimes, John would just push Rodney down and ride his cock nice and slow until the brilliant scientist was a gibbering mess.  But every so often, Rodney took control, pushing John down and tying his wrists to the bed before taking what he wanted, forceful and driven.  These instances drove John insane, his body arching toward Rodney's, begging physically and verbally no matter how often Rodney told him to shut up. This always led to a punishment.

A small shiver ran up John's spine, his ass aching.  Rodney had punished him, slapping at John's ass until it was warm and John was torn between leaning into the strikes and trying to get away. Even now, he could still hear the sounds of skin meeting skin while Rodney murmured insults, his voice soft and tongue sharp.  And those fingers, _fuck_ , those fingers has opened him up quickly.  Rodney had given him little time to adjust to one finger before he'd pressed in a second, stabbing at John's prostate.  It had burned in the best way possible until Rodney had pulled his hand free and grabbed his ass, forcing John onto his back.

Rodney's face has been beautifully flushed, his eyes bright as he'd pressed John's knees to his chest before driving his cock into him with one thrust.  John didn't remember what he'd babbled just then, but he knew he'd been keening by the time Rodney's hips had met his ass, fucking him open, the skin still sore from his punishment.

Rodney had slammed into him again and again, never slowing.  John's legs had started burning, and he'd barely been aware of his whining as Rodney leaned down to bite and lick at his lips.  John had whimpered as Rodney's mouth left his, dropping down to bite at his neck.

One of Rodney's hands had released their bruising grip to pinch and pull at John's nipples, twisting them in the _bestworst_ way imaginable. Not enough to cause serious discomfort after, but enough  to ensure each brush of fabric against them would remind John of where he'd been not too long ago.

As the meeting ended, John murmured the necessary responses, planning out the mission now scheduled for the following day.  He held Rodney back, blocking his path out.

"So, Rodney, you feel like finishing our game?" he drawled, his voice cool and even.

He could feel himself getting hard, watching Rodney's pupils dilate as his mouth twisted in a crooked smirk.

"Why not? I like things I can beat you at."  
     



End file.
